borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Statements needing citations
Okay, so I was looking through Category:Statements_needing_citations for anything that I can work on, and I found a minor conflict. On the Lancer page; Yet on the Pearlescent page; It's further discussed on the Pearlescent talk page. So, my question is: which of these statements needs to be "fixed"? I should either add needed to the Pearlescent page, or remove it from the lancer page. I'm just not sure which. -- 14:00, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I would say remove the lancer page one. I am not an authority on pearls though. 17:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) hooray! didnt even need the bounty board! as i have said elsewhere the vehicle does not drop the weapon(s). so to prevent it being reposted in even less understandable language, i suggest someone reword the citation needed bit to omit lancers but note that badass lance sometimes ride lancers then move the less commonly by bit to the end of its statement to stress its being an afterthought and almost not worth mentioning. i myself have never seen other than detritus drop from defeating a lancer and would like to ban the OP for trolling. in light of this i invite cooler heads to prevail. 18:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well, to be fair I navigated my way to Category:Statements_needing_citations via the bounty board. I'm also a little confused by your final remarks. Are you referring to me, the OP of this page, as a troll, or the person who originally published the connection between lancers and pearlescents? My head is a little foggy from a bad headache right now, so I don't want to get all worked up over a misunderstanding on my part. Either way, once I've got a clearer head I'll see if I can come up with better wording for the two pages based on your feedback. -- 19:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) perhaps we should examine why anyone would consider this thread a trolling. im sure youve just been treated wrongly in the past and therefore have a knee jerk reflex to take offense. "all worked up" worries me. does your neighbor's dog speak to you (Gogol). that was a jest, lighten up francis (Stripes) 20:34, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Sadly, I live in a trailer park that doesn't allow dogs. I used to have some pretty good conversations with them in the past. At least they made more sense than most of the people in my life. Aside from that, thank you for clarifying your statement for me. It's amazing how you could say so much by saying so little. :P And yeah, I wasn't actually getting worked up, I was just trying to make the point that I try not to take things to heart without clarifying before hand. :Also, why do I get the feeling I need to mentally place sarcasm/sarcasm tags around your posts? -- 22:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) because you can read what isnt written. a rare gift that i, in fairness, must warn you can make life unpleasant. it keeps it interesting though. btw the kitty and your name both link to your userpage. i am sure you are aware of this, it just seems more redundanter. 23:13, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, I re-worded the two sections, removing reference to the lancer itself dropping pearls and placing better emphasis on the occupants. Naturally, I felt it was perfectly worded, so I went ahead and removed the template. -- 09:32, April 10, 2011 (UTC)